Peripheral Vision
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: This is an OPEN SYOC. Demigods are disappearing outside of camp and being murdered at camp. No where and no one is safe. The Romans and Greeks must band together once more to defeat their unknown foe. Who will perish? Who will find love? Who will find themselves?
1. Introduction and Form

**A/N: Wow, I haven't uploaded anything in a while! This is the first Percy Jackson story I'll be uploading so I hope you guys enjoy! I love Greek and Roman mythology so I'll be looking into a lot of things for exciting beast fights and the like. This is a SYOC story, however I'd like to just say that by submitting, you're agreeing to allow me to change some things about your character to fit the story. If I feel they need to get injured, they will. If I feel they don't need a romance, they won't have one. And if I feel they need to have a sibling or two, I'll write it in. I may change eye color and other minor details if I feel or if I simply forget what you said they had. **

Let's start with the rough story line. Years after the Percy Jackson series and after defeating Gaia, a new group of heroes must emerge. Half-bloods are being killed and attacked while in the protection of camp borders. At the same time, campers are disappearing while outside camp borders. There seems to be nowhere safe for demigods. Not even the Romans are safe. The oracle (who I'll also be accepting) has decreed that the Romans and Greeks must once again work together to defeat this unknown foe. Who will perish? Who will survive? Who will find love? Who will find themselves?

* * *

Let's get into the rules/ guidelines, shall we?

Rule one, **no super unique names**. If you wouldn't name your child the name you're giving your character, I'd double think it. If I like your character, but not their name, I'll ask you if I can change it. Also, **no relatives to the characters we already have**. If they have a brother or sister in cannon (like Annabeth's step-siblings), then feel free, but don't give Percy a random twin brother. Also, **give them a reasonable age**. If they're just being claimed, I'd like them to be 12 or younger. If they're older, they must already be at camp or have a very good reason. I'd like most of the characters to already be at camp and be from the ages 13-18.

Rule two**, no Mary-Sues**. I'd like them to have _some_ flaws that I can play around with. Their flaws can range from being blind (this would be interesting) to being vain. It doesn't matter, but I'd like a well-rounded and believable character. I'll obviously flesh them out after you provide the skeleton (it's a metaphor), but you've got to give me something to work with. Also, **no Bella Swans**. This means that you must actually give your character a personality.

I want only **two Big Three children** and maybe only one. I'm also more likely to accept characters who are children of gods that aren't shown much in the book. I'm more likely to choose a son of Nike than I am to pick a daughter of Athena. That's not to say that I won't pick a daughter of Athena, just that I'd like a variety of characters. **No Roman demigods at Camp Half Blood**! I'm accepting around four Greek demigods and only four Roman demigods.

I realize that some people have horrible backgrounds. I'd love to work with a few characters that have had trauma in their life, but not every character can be an orphan or be abused. This rule may stem from me RPing too much, but eh. So, rule three, **make up a believable background**. I'd like to have a rag-tag team of kids saving the world and not a group of "I'm so special" kids.

I'll be accepting around **8 characters for main characters**, up to four of which can be girls. (I suppose I have trouble writing girls, thus the lack of limit on the number of boys.) I already have one character written up to be a main character. I'll incorporate some characters as side characters or even villains. I want **one main villain**. You can submit up to two characters. I'll message you if I accept your character and I'll edit the count down at the bottom of this chapter. **Submit by PM.**

* * *

Optional areas of the following form will be marking with this symbol: *

Use this form:

Name:

Gender (if different from sex, please specify):

*Nickname(s):

Age:

Parentage: Hermes, Nike, Apollo

Human Family: Mary Sue (Mother), Barry Sue (step-brother)

Hometown:

Time spent at Camp Half Blood:

Personality: (Please give me at least a paragraph to work with. Don't ramble on, however.)

*Fatal Flaw:

History: (Again, please keep it concise. I don't need to know what hospital they were born at or how much they weighed.)

Build: (Athletic, slim, slightly overweight)

Eye Color:

Hair Color/ length/ hairstyle:

Skin color/ shade:

General clothing style:

*Distinguishing features: (Large nose, braces, tongue piercing, tattoo)

*Weapon of Choice:

Abilities/ Powers:

Relationship with Godly Parent: (Never spoken, given a gift)

Year Round or Summer Camper:

*Special Camp Position: (Counselor, Centurion, Praetor)

Usual Crowd: (The type of people they hang out with. This can range. A good kid can hang out with troublemakers and a smart kid can hang around athletes. It doesn't matter.)

* * *

**Countdown/ Characters Needed:**

**Unlimited Supporting Characters**

**Unlimited Supporting Villains**

**One Oracle**

* * *

**What We Have:**

**11 Main Characters!  
**

**1 Main Villain**

**3 Supporting Villains  
**

**1 Augur**

**2 Praetors**

* * *

**Bans: **

**1. No more "scene" girls. I get it, the dark and mysterious girls are great, but I don't need five in my story. Thank you!**

**2. No more 16 year old girls.**

**3. No more children of Apollo. I like him and all, but I can't have all my characters be children of Apollo.**

**The first chapter will be the introduction chapter that sets the stage for the story. It's going to feature a few of these characters, but I'll still be accepting supporting characters. I'm done accepting main characters, but that doesn't mean that you can't send in more supporting villains (the more, the better) or supporting characters that help our heroes on their quest. Thank you to everyone who submitted, even if I didn't accept your character. I hope you all enjoy my writing style and the plot I've thought up. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter of the story, meaning I will no longer be accepting main characters. I actually have 11 main characters so I went above my expectations. Thank you to everyone who submitted, even if I didn't accept your character. I finished this in roughly two hours so if it's rough, please forgive me. Enjoy!**

A ball was thrown up into the air by a daughter of Ares. Jade's eyes followed it and she bent her knees, preparing to leap for it. Just as she did, a foot shot out and knocked her down. She landed face down in the sand pit. Laughter erupted from both the opposite team and her own. She felt humiliated and angry.

"Hey, no cheating!" Jade yelled as she stood, brushing sand off her face and clothes. Her eyes narrowed at a smirking son of Hermes. It had to be him who had tripped her.

"Sucks, RuPaul," An Aphrodite daughter sneered. Vincent Delaway stepped toward the volleyball net, a fire in his eyes. People parted ways in order for him to have a clear path. No one wanted to get in his way.

Vincent Delaway was obviously Ares' favorite son. His hair was nearly white and his eyes were amber, always ablaze with a smoldering anger. His hair was braided into two large braids with the front spiked, almost akin to a Viking. He usually walked around camp without a shirt on, though the Aphrodite girls didn't really mind. His skin was a sharp contrast to his hair. His skin was darkly tanned from being outside at every opportunity he had. All in all, he was the mortal representation of Ares.

"What the hell did you call her?" Vincent hissed. His features twisted into a deadly sneer and glare. The Aphrodite daughter who had called Jade RuPaul shrunk back and looked like she wanted to run. The most feared person in camp was certainly Vincent Delaway.

Vincent's eyes flickered to Jade, momentarily quelling the fire in his eyes a bit. Jade wasn't exactly your average girl. She looked like a girl and a stranger wouldn't have been able to tell that she was born a boy. Jade had long, curly brown hair and almond shaped dark green eyes. She's very tall and towers over most of the other female campers.

Jade De Jesus has a stocky build, making her well suited for sports. That's probably why Vincent had a form of respect for her. They often played on the same team in sports games and the Ares cabin often allied with the Nyx and Oizys cabin in capture the flag. It wasn't often that Vincent respected anybody, but Jade had somehow earned it. It probably helped that he didn't know she was a transgender female. Not many people were exposed to people like Jade.

"Whatever," Jade smirked, winking at the girl and putting a hand on her hip. "We all know you want a piece of this. Swing by my cabin tonight and I'll show you some of this Asian persuasion." The Aphrodite daughter sneered, but didn't speak up for fear that Vincent would snap at her. Several people chuckled and laughed, causing Jade to smirk.

While Vincent exuded anger, Jade exuded raw sexuality. She wore tight clothes most of the time and wasn't shy about how feminine she was.

"Alright, people," Payton Delaway stepped forward, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "The game's over. Alicia, George, you're on midnight security duty for a week. We don't tolerate bullying at Camp Half Blood."

Payton Delaway was sort of a mystery to the campers. They knew he was Vincent's older brother and they knew he was an authoritive figure that had to be obeyed. His eyes were not golden, but yellow. Where Vincent was angry, Payton seemed a deadly calm. No one was quite sure why he wasn't the counselor for the Ares cabin, but most were too scared to ask.

Vincent's eyes met Payton's for a split second before Payton's eyes flitted away. Payton looked anywhere but at Vincent until most people had cleared away from the volleyball court. Only Jade and Vincent remained.

"I could've handled it." Vincent growled to Payton. Payton glanced at Vincent, an emotion Vincent couldn't identify flitted across his face for a moment before disappearing. Payton turned to Jade, ignoring him.

"Are you okay?" Payton asked Jade in concern. Jade gave him a half-smirk, for which she has become known for.

"I'm fine."

"Tell me if people are bothering you," Payton instructed. Jade's smirk faltered. "You shouldn't have to deal with stuff like that."

"So you think me ratting them out will solve everything?" Jade countered. Payton frowned. Payton was, like his brother, attractive in a Viking warrior way. His hair was golden blonde and spiked. His skin wasn't as dark as Vincent's, but still tanned from the sun. He was built like a UFC fighter. He had tattoos covering his right arm. No one knew his real age, but he looked around 20.

"Do me a favor," Jade said. "Don't help me."

Jade turned and walked away. Payton sighed and shook his head. He turned around and looked for Vincent, but he'd disappeared as well. Instead, he found Raul Ramirez standing there, hands in his pockets. A rare smile spread over Payton's face as Raul sauntered closer to him

Eighteen year old Raul Ramirez was the counselor of the Athena cabin and possibly the smartest person Payton's ever met. Raul has wavy, black hair that fell to his shoulders and storm cloud gray eyes. Raul wasn't a warrior like Payton, but he certainly wasn't just a nerd. He found a balance and meshed the two together; forming someone Payton would want to have at his side on the battlefield.

"Lecturing kids again?" Raul inquired with a playful grin on his face. Payton scoffed and walked toward Raul.

"They don't seem to like me much." Payton replied. Raul chuckled and put his hands on Payton's arms.

"They don't know you. I hear people talk. You're a mystery to them. Why should they like someone they don't know?" Raul explained. Payton sighed and took Raul's hands in his, his eyes flicking around for a moment to make sure they weren't being watched.

"You like me." Payton said with a smirk after determining that they were alone. It was a sunny day and most people were likely at the beach.

"Yeah, I do," Raul chuckled. "And that's why I want to take you on a date in the city. This Friday, just you and me,"

"Chiron agreed?" Payton asked in disbelief. He'd explained to Chiron that campers should be allowed to go out on dates in the city, but Chiron thought it was a safety risk. Though Payton had power at camp, he couldn't deliberately go against Chiron quite yet.

"Well, not in so many words, no," Raul said. Payton raised a brow. "But I'm driving some kids into the city to meet their parents. After, we can disappear into the city for a few hours and be back before Chiron even knows we're gone."

"You're a genius!" Payton exclaimed. They beamed at each other.

A sharp, blood curdling scream was heard from the direction of the cabins, causing Payton and Raul to jump. Payton released Raul's hands and, after the shock wore off, sprinted in the direction of the cabins. A crowd was barely beginning to form near the camp fire pit when Payton arrived. A young girl from the Hephaestus cabin was crying in the arms of one of her sisters. A girl lay sprawled out on the ground, her eyes open and empty.

"Someone get a medic!" Payton ordered. Heat rose in his body, almost like he was on fire, and Payton knew what was going to happen. He relaxed, allowing his father to take hold of his mind. He seemed to be watching it from above now, as his facial features morphed to those of his father's. His muscles doubled in size and he grew several inches. The only thing that was the same was his yellow eyes.

Vincent watched on in confusion. His father now stood where Payton had moments ago. Vincent had met his father only once after a quest two years ago. Through the quest, he had received his father's blessing and his spear- Ulster. Around that time, Payton had showed up with strange yellow eyes. He never gave anyone an explanation for them, but Vincent figured it had something to do with their father.

"Campers!" Ares's voice boomed loudly, taking everyone's eyes from the dead girl. Like a wave, campers began falling to their knees. Vincent was the last one to do so, his eyes darting around in search of Payton. Ares was wearing an orange camp shirt, sleeves torn just as Payton's was, and dark washed jeans. Did Ares take over Payton's body?

"Your Oracle has been murdered!" Ares stated what everyone already knew. "She had very important news for you, but it seems she couldn't deliver it. So I will."

People glanced around nervously. It wasn't every day that a God visited them. Jade didn't really care about the news. She was more concerned about Rebecca, the oracle. Rebecca hadn't been her friend, but the two girls had a mutual respect. They were both outsiders at camp- people no one really liked to socialize with.

"The killing of half-bloods has increased dramatically over the past year. Now is the time to act in order to end it. If you fail to do so, nearly half of you will perish before the year is over."

A chill ran through Jade. _Half_ of the half-bloods at camp would die? From what? Who was killing all these people? Was it someone she knew- someone she'd even spoken to? It could easily be one of her siblings, one of her friends!

"If the people I list are not sent on this quest, your fate is sealed. Have fun dying." Ares smirked. Jade wanted to punch him. Right now was not the time to smirk. "Payton and Vincent Delaway,"

Vincent's head whipped up to look at his father. Another quest?

"Jaden De Jesus,"

"It's Jade," Jade yelled angrily. Ares paid no attention to her. After the initial anger wore off, Jade felt fear course through her. It was her responsibility to save half the camp? Her?

"Caleb Anderson," Ares announced. Vincent's eye brows furrowed. _Who?_

"Erik Tristan, Rowan Ashfort, and Nina Maurer,"

Ares looked around, and, as he expected, all the people he'd listed were in the crowd. Nina Maurer was holding beside the crying Hephaestus girl, supporting her half-sister. Erik Tristan, a son of Aphrodite, kneeled near a group of his brothers, having been on his way to the beach. Rowan Ashfort, son of Hecate, looked like he wanted to disappear. He was holding a wrapped gift in his hands, having been searching for Jade before hell broke loose.

_An interesting group, don't you think, son? _Ares mentally asked Payton. Payton slowly felt himself regaining control of his body as it shrunk and returned to normal. Before Payton could answer, Ares was gone from his mind and he was left standing before the crowd of shaken, kneeling demigods.

The room was filled with sunlight that streamed in from the wall made of glass. Two people sat at a small table near the window, a light meal spread before them and flutes of champagne in their hands. To ordinary people, they'd appear to be heirs who were entirely too spoiled and wanted for nothing. And, the funny thing is, they'd sort of be right.

One of the people was a sixteen year old boy. His hair was blonde and his eyes were sparkling blue. He had a large nose and a square jaw. What he lacked in attractiveness, he made up for in physique. He was a warrior through and through. He had an arrogant smile and expensive clothes- the signs of someone who needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

Across from him sat a quiet, reserved boy- nearly a man. He was 17 and would turn 18 in a few weeks. His hair was black and, due to a recent horrible haircut, his hair stuck out at odd angles and seemed unmanageable. His eyes were dark brown, nearly matching the black of his hair. His skin tone echoed his Mediterranean heritage. He was layered with wry, thin muscle and, though he wasn't buff like his blonde counterpart, the way he moved seemed akin to a panther's stalk.

"Relax, Jem," The blond boy reassured, bringing the flute of champagne up to his lips. He watched Jem over the ridge of his glass. Jem glared out the window, obviously anxious and pensive. "I made sure things went off without a hitch. Our soldiers are the best."

Jem's eyes narrowed at the blonde boy, causing a chill to run through him.

"_Your_ soldiers are the ones carrying out this mission. _My_ soldiers are taking care of the Romans." Jem said in a cold, calculated tone. "Screwing up a mission this close to victory could be disastrous for us."

The blonde boy nodded fervently. Jem looked away from the blonde boy and out the large window. A knock came from the door that led from Jem's master bedroom to the rest of the suite. Jem flicked his eyes from the door to the blonde boy, silently ordering him to answer it. The blonde boy understood and strode toward the door.

As the door opened, Jem stood and put a hand in his jacket, reaching into an inner pocket and readying to draw a long dagger should a fight break out. The blond boy stepped aside and let a small, dark haired girl enter. Jem relaxed upon recognizing the girl, a small smile settling on his features. Jem drew his hand out of his jacket.

"Nina," Jem greeted. Nina looked at him shyly. Her crush on him was no secret to Jem. In fact, he used it to his advantage.

"What news do you bring me?" Jem asked. Nina wore all black, as she usually did. Her skin was pale and her eyes were just as dark as her hair.

"The mission was a success." Nina informed Jem nervously. A bright smile broke out on Jem's face. Jem drew Nina in for a quick hug, surprising her, and laughed heartily. Jem saw the blonde boy grinning with pride as he sipped his champagne.

"Good work, Logan," Jem praised. He turned to Nina. "Thank you, Nina."

"F-for what?" Nina stuttered.

"For being loyal to me. I don't know what I'd do without your help and support." Jem lied. Nina couldn't tell he was lying, however, and her face turned red. "Organize the Greeks for another strike. I'll inform you who the target is on the next full moon. This one is of the utmost importance."

Nina nodded eagerly. Logan's gaze focused on her, spinning his web in her mind and heart. As a son of Zelus, he could influence loyalty and envy in people. Though Nina didn't need much influencing to be loyal to Jem, others did and Logan was in the habit of checking and securing their ties to them- to the cause. Logan was basically Jem's right hand man- his confidant.

"Will Logan be coming back? People are getting a bit restless. A few were hesitant to follow through with the plan. Maybe Logan can stir up morale." Nina suggested. Logan wanted to laugh at her. She actually thought she had influence with them- that she mattered. Nina was replaceable.

Jem hummed in response, turning thoughtful. He and Logan hadn't sorted through everything he wanted to plan, but he could make do on his own. Logan was needed in the field- they couldn't have people questioning him. The whole cause would fall apart.

"Logan will go back to camp by tomorrow night. Have one of ours posted on guard tomorrow night and have a Hecate camper weave the mist more. We don't want Chiron catching on that Logan's leaving camp at any time." Jem instructed. Again, Nina nodded eagerly. Logan led Nina out, though Nina was reluctant to leave. Once the door closed behind her, Logan turned to Jem.

"Things are going to be heating up." Jem muttered. He was facing toward the wall of glass, glaring out at the city. Logan walked to stand beside him and gazed at him with admiration. "The cause needs us, Logan. We'll go down in history."

Jem's eyes twinkled as he said that. Victory was his goal above all, no matter what he had to do to achieve it. To Logan, he was the visionary. Logan was the admiral- the one that led those Jem inspired into battle.

"I'm putting my complete trust in you, Logan." Jem said, resting a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan's chest puffed with pride. "Failure is not an option."

"Silence!" Bori yelled over the nearly deafening rumble of voices. Everyone was gathered on the Via Principalis in their cohorts. Bori stood behind a podium beside her fellow praetor, James. Bori was 17 and nearly done with her service as praetor.

"Natalia Parks is dead." James announced once everyone had quieted down. Everyone knew, but people still broke down into tears and nearly everyone looked pained. Natalia was young, barely 12, and everyone liked her. She was vocal about supporting the merger between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Even if she was young, Bori suspected that she'd be chosen as praetor once Bori's service was finished.

"Her funeral will be held in nine days, as if customary." Bori explained. She looked to James, who appeared more concerned about how his hair feel than about Natalia's death. James was a son of Venus and very well-liked around camp. He used to lead the First Cohort and she led the Third.

Bori had short, scruffy, black hair that barely reached her ears. Her eyes were a startling blue, unusual for children of Pluto. Her skin was pale and never seemed to tan. Her full name was Borislava Volkova. She was never seen without her Stygian Iron spear, a gift from her father upon receiving her first quest. She wore a black jacket with white stripes down the sides that fit loosely over her figure with her purple Camp Jupiter shirt underneath.

"Her death will not go un-avenged." Bori promised the crowd. A few people nodded angrily and cried out their agreement. "We will find her killer and they will be adequately punished."

"But that does not mean we will start a witch hunt. If there is a traitor among us, we must stick together and they'll surely expose themselves eventually." James added. Bori nodded in agreement. The two dismissed the group and headed to their respective offices. Bori hated spending more time than necessary with James. His vanity and trivial worries bothered her. Though he was a good leader, he always found a way to make things about him.

As Bori entered her office, she saw the augur, Genevieve Colt, and the camp medic, Zachary Thorne, standing dutifully in front of her desk. Genevieve was a daughter of Mars who had the gift of prophecy. She's didn't sugar coat her prophecies and that's something Bori respected. Zach was a son of Asclepius, the Greek god of healing. He also acted as an ambassador to New Rome and Camp Jupiter for the Greeks.

"What do I owe this visit to?" Bori asked as she slid into her chair. Her purple cape draped behind her as she reclined, worn out already- and it was only noon!

"I examined the body." Zach began. He had wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. There almost always seemed to be a lingering smile on his face, as if he'd just heard a good joke. People at Camp Jupiter liked him. That's perhaps the reason nearly half wanted to merge with Camp Half Blood. Though it'd be difficult, many saw it as a step forward in healing ancient wounds.

"There's one cut in the superior vertebral cavity- the spine, basically. She died immediately. Someone would've had to of been behind her when they stabbed her and, from the angle of the wound, I'd say that they're taller than her. Also, there are superficial cuts along her arms, suggesting a struggle." Zach informed Bori. Zach had a passion for medicine and healing people. He had a great understanding of the human body for a 15 year old.

"Thank you for your help." Bori sighed, resting her head on her right palm. The information wasn't much help, but any help was good. "Genevieve?"

Genevieve was a bit on the chubby side, but her face was thin. Her hair was braided into rows and a headband kept the braids from falling into her eyes. Her skin was dark and her eyes were even darker. She had a tattoo of a sword on her neck- she claims it was from her father, a sign of some sort, but most people ignored that. Genevieve wasn't friendly with most people, keeping conversations clipped and to the point. For that reason, most of her friends were those in her legion- the First.

"My father appeared to me in a dream last night." Genevieve said. Bori sat up straight, surprised by this news. Mars had never appeared to Genevieve before. Genevieve herself was also thrown off by this. Her father sent her visions and signs, but never appeared to her in a corporal form. "He said that the killings will continue unless we have a quest."

Bori's expression tightened. Their last quest resulted in two deaths, leaving only her late half-sister Hazel alive. That was nearly twenty years ago. The quest had been a joint effort with the Greeks in order to stop Gaia. They managed to do it, but not without casualties. Both sides lost their leaders- Jason on the Roman side, Percy and Annabeth on the Greek. Frank, a child of Mars, had died as well as a daughter of Aphrodite. Only a Hephaestus boy and Hazel survived. It stirred a lot of tension on both sides, blaming the other for the deaths.

"Are the killings caused by the Greeks?" Bori asked. There were rumors, of course. Some thought the Greeks were retaliating and starting a war. Others thought it was a curse that Gaia placed upon them.

Genevieve shook her head.

"My father, Lord Mars, said that we must meet up with the Greeks in New York. He said they'll have more knowledge on where to go from there." Genevieve explained. Bori pursed her lips. This would have to be approved by the Senate- a seemingly impossible task due to the nature of the quest.

"Did he say how many should be sent?" Bori asked. They usually sent legions, but in times like these Bori was hesitant to. It'd be nearly impossible to replace an entire legion.

"He actually gave me specific names." Genevieve said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. Bori was even more intrigued. Zach listened on, a bubbly feeling settling in his stomach. He knew the first name that would be called.

"Zachary Thorne, Borislava Volkova, Elena Galliard, and Ivory Walsh are to represent the Romans. I also have a list of Greek names, but he said that the Greek oracle should have the same list. I'm only to release the names in a case of an emergency." Genevieve said. Bori nodded slowly. She would do anything for Camp Jupiter and New Rome, even sacrifice her own life, but she was hesitant to leave the camp in the hands of James. Who knows what he'd do unadvised.

"But I'm Greek." Zach argued. Genevieve frowned.

"Are you questioning my father?" She hissed. Zach shook his head fervently, a bit frightened by her sudden change in mood. Genevieve turned back to Bori. "Will you support the quest before the Senate, Praetor?"

Bori felt a bit guilty at her reluctance. She was the one Genevieve had brought this evidence to. It was, by tradition, her duty to support the quest, especially if she was one of the people chosen to embark on it. Genevieve seemed to have faith in Bori and Bori would hate to let her down. Genevieve didn't like anyone so her trust was something Bori didn't take lightly.

"I will," Bori agreed. She hoped she didn't regret it.


End file.
